Querido hermano
by Isabella Evans
Summary: Soul y Maka, pasaran de ser enemigos a ser hermanastros...Soul, se aprovecha de la situación para hacerla la vida imposible a Maka, pero para su mala suerte, se enamora de quien menos espera...Mal Summary lo se, pero léanlo es muy divertido,
1. Chapter 1

**Hola…**

**Si lo se… tengo tiempo que no me aparezco por aquí….**

**La razón por la que desaparecí se las diré en los capítulos de los demás FF, aun no los podre subir, pero pronto lo hare, probablemente lo haga mañana.**

**Bien, en estos días eh estado tan inspirada que tengo muchas ideas nuevas, pero no he podido hacer mucho con ellas, solo he logrado hacer el prólogo, a excepción de este FF.**

**Espero que le gusten mis queridos lectores**

* * *

**QUERIDO HERMANO**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA NOTICIA**

Hoy pude ser un día cualquiera, quizás el desayuno con tu ´querido padre´ pude haber transcurrido normal. Pero desgraciadamente para mí, no fue así

Mi nombre es Soul Stein, vivo con mi desquiciado padre Frankien Stein, mi madre falleció cuando tenía 3 años así que no recuerdo mucho de ella y mi padre no es de mucha ayuda que digamos. Él es profesor en la universidad de Death City, imparte la materia de Física. Yo en cambio estoy empezare mi segundo año en la preparatoria.

Esa mañana me levante normal, como siempre, aunque era domingo, me levante temprano, ya que así disfruto más horas del día. Me fui al baño para asirme, ya con mi ropa puesta, me fui a la cocina para prepárame algo de comer, lo más seguro es que mi padre, no esté en casa, la mayoría del tiempo está en la universidad arreglando no sé qué asuntos. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Fue en encontrarme con mi padre, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico sentado en la mesa, comiendo.

-hola viejo, ¿y ese milagro que istes aquí?

-pues ya vez-contesta si siquiera voltearme a ver. Me serví en un plato cereal y me senté enfrente de él, en la mesa.

Todo estaba en silencio, como dije antes normal. Hasta que…

-Soul, quisiera hablar contigo

-¿qué pasa?-le respondí sin importancia alguna

-hoy vendrán personas muy importantes a cenar, que quisiera que conozcas

-de quien se trata

-te acuerdas de Marie-como olvidarle, es muy amiga de mi padre, por lo que se, ella y mi padre tienen una relación pero no estoy seguro. Asentí con la cabeza- pues, ella y su hija vendrán hoy

-ah, está bien, a ¿qué hora?

-a las 8:00.

Por lo que veo, no me equivoque, mi padre tiene una relación con Marie, me cae muy bien aunque la he visto en pocas veces. No sabía que tenía una hija, lo más seguro es que sea una mimada de 5 años.

* * *

Eran las 7:50, mi padre y yo esperábamos a la susodicha, según mi padre tiene una gran noticia que darnos.

Tocaron a la puerta, mi padre fue rápidamente a abrirla, yo me quede en la sala, esperando, después de un rato entro mi padre seguida de Marie, por último, su hija.

Creo que me equivoque al decir que era una niña mimada de 5 años, pues la hija de Marie era no más ni menos que Maka Albarn. Al verla me quede sorprendido, ya que no se parece en nada a la Maka que yo conozca ya que es mi compañera de clase. Lucía un bonito vestido color vino estilo romano que le llegaba hatas las rodillas. Ella también se sorprendió de verme.

-¿Ma-maka?

-¿Soul?

-¿se conocen?- pregunto curiosa Marie

-estamos en el mismo salón- contesto Maka, yo aún no salió de mi asombro, como dije antes, no se parecía a la Maka de siempre. No nos llevamos bien, somos dos polos opuestos, casi siempre peleamos, pero su mejor amiga es novia del mío, por lo tanto nos hemos llegado a hablar una que otra vez, pero de mala ganta, nada más, tiene el pelo largo a mitad de la espalda de color cenizo, sus ojos son de un bello color verde Jade. No tiene mucho busto, pero lo recompensa con sus esculturales piernas.

-ha ya veo. Qué bueno que ya se conozcan

La cena, parecía un campo de batalla, Stein vs Marie, los dos peleaban por ver quién de sus hijos era el mejor, los dos parecía divertirse con eso, Maka y yo ajenos a todo eso, no decíamos nada al respecto. Después de un rato de haber acabado nos dirigimos a la sale para darnos La Gran Noticia.

-bien, tan Marie como yo, estamos de acuerdo con esto, aunque sabemos que va a ser un cambio radical para ustedes, sabemos que después se acostumbran

-Stein y yo…hemos decidido, casarnos

CASARSE, no me espera eso….

-QUE- gritamos los dos juntos

-lo que han escuchado, nos casamos dentro de dos meses

.eso significa que…soul…y yo…

-serán hermanastros

Yo hermano de Maka….esto no puede ser posible

* * *

**Bien espero sus Reviow…**

**Subiré el siguiente capítulo muy pronto hasta luego**

**BYE-BYE**


	2. La Boda

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**Como se los prometo, el siguiente capítulo de ese Fic….**

* * *

**QUERIDO HERMANO**

**CAPITULO II**

**LA BODA**

_MAKA POV_

_CASARSE…mi querida madre se va a casar… claro que me alegra de que por fin pudo encontrar el amor de su vida… aunque sea un demente, pero… los dos están de igual de dementes… COMO ESPERAN QUE AHORA CONVIVA CON EL ESTUPIDO DE SOUL… ni si quiera yo me lo puedo imaginar… definitivamente esto debe de ser una pesadilla._

_SOUL POV_

_Una cosa es casarse…una cosa es tener una madrastra fabulosa…una cosa es tener que convivir con ella y su hija…mi nueva hermanastra…si, ahora nos convertiremos en una gran familia feliz…bueno más bien, una gran familia desquiciada…si, todo esto sería fabuloso…pero… COMO ESPERAN QUE AHORA CONVIVA CON LA ODIOSA DE MAKA… ni siquiera yo me lo puedo imaginar…definitivamente esto debe de ser una pesadilla…_

* * *

_MAKA POV_

Faltaban solo dos horas para la boda de mi madre, mi tía Azusa me ayuda con mi peinado, no me dejaba ver que me está haciendo, vestía un vestido corto, algo sencillo pero bonito, estrapler de color azul fuerte con un cinturón en la cintura, acompañado con unos zapatos de negros.

-ya estas lista Maka… te ves muy hermosa-me da un espejo para poder verme, me tía me había trenzado el pelo un lado y del otro estaba suelto ondulado-iré con tu madre para ver si ya está lista. Tú, si quieres ve a dar una vuelta en lo que empieza la ceremonia

-si- Salí de la habitación

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, me dedicaba a pensar sobre mi futuro, de hoy en adelante tendré que convivir con Soul, no es una noticia que me agrada del todo, pero no pienso mortificarme la vida, ya lo he pensado bien y lo mejor será, tener la mayor distancia posible con él, y tampoco dirigirla mucho la palabra, solo será tal vez un Hola o Buenos días, pero nada más, así serán los próximos 5 años hasta que me gradué y me pueda mantener yo sola y conseguirme un departamento. Sí, eso parece ser lo mejor.

No me había dado cuenta que había salido. Me encontraba parada frente a un lindo árbol de cerezo.

-Buenos días, Maka-me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, era mi amigo Kid, el había sido uno de los invitados por parte de Soul

-hola Kid, me asustaste

-oh…perdona,

-descuida

-y dime… ¿Cómo te encuentras con esto?

-¿con que=?

-con lo de tener como hermano a Soul… sé que cae mal ¿crees poder soportarlo todos los días?

-la verdad…no… pero no importa, son pequeños sacrificios que valen la pena soportar para ver a mi madre feliz, aunque sea con un médico loco

-ya veo… falta poco para que empieza la boda ¿vamos?-Kid me tiende su mano y yo la acepto con gusto, a decir verdad él siempre es muy amable con migo, no entiendo como alguien como él pueda tener amigos como Black o Soul

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito, y como era de esperarse las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mi tía Azuza y Medusa parecían magdalenas, llorando inconsolablemente, yo estaba feliz por mi madre pero no me iba a soltar llorando en frente de todos. Entre los invitados, a casi ninguno conocía a acepción de familiares y unos cuantos amigos de mi madre y mis amigas.

Mi madre ya había lanzado el ramo, que lo agarro mi tía Azuza, la pobre no se lo podía creer. Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y yo ya estaba cansada, Salí a respirar un rato, me encontraba en el mismo cerezo de esta tarde y otra vez una voz me sobresalto, pero ahora no era Kid si no Soul

-¿Qué haces aquí?- con todo el esfuerzo del mundo voltee a verlo, tenía puesto un traje negro con una camisa roja y una corbata igual de negra

-lo que haga aquí no es tu problema-si sé que no soné muy amable, pero esto apenas era el comienzo, que se vaya acostumbrando

-oye, yo que trato de ser más amable contigo, y mira como me lo agradeces

-no necesito que seas amable conmigo…

-mira sé que a ti también te desagrada esto como yo… ¿pero que le podemos hacer? Las cosas ya están hechas

-lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorarnos. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir

-¿A dónde?

-a mi casa

-pero si es muy tarde, te puede pasar algo

-no necesito que te preocupes por mí. Además le diré a Kid que me acompañe

-Tsk como quieras-Soul se va por donde vino y lo pierdo de vista. Yo también entro para buscar a Kid, rápidamente lo encuentro sentado en una mesa tomando algo

-Kid…estas ocupado

-no ¿por?

-podrías llevarme a mi casa, me siento algo cansada

-claro

Todo el camino estuvo en silencio, pero no era incomodo más bien era algo agradable.

-bien, es aquí…gracias por tráeme

-no hay de que

-será mejor que entre-me despido de Kid con la mano y trato de entrar pero Kid me sostiene el brazo, volteo a verlo confundida

-eh… sé que este no es el mejor momento pero… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo el lunes al cine?-me sorprendí por la proposición de Kid

-claro

-entonces te recojo en la casa de Soul ¿verdad?

-si

-bueno hasta el lunes

-hasta el lunes

Poco a poco voy entrando a la casa. Todo estaba oscuro pero pude visualizar unas cuantas cajas por todas partes, lista para la mudanza del día de mañana. Mi madre se ira por una semana de luna de miel pero yo mañana me tendré que ir a la casa de Soul.

Si tal vez mi vida va a dar un giro de 90 grados pero algo me dice que no todo va a ser malo

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

Y bien...¿que les pareció?

¿le sigo?

espero sus Revieows


	3. Que comience el juego

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**Bien, en este capítulo quisiera comunicarles la razón por la que no he subido ningún capítulo de los otros FF….Primero, no he tenido tiempo de nada, como ya les he dicho anteriormente estoy en mi último año de secundaria, y tengo mil exámenes que hacer, trabajos que terminar y tareas que entregar….ESTOY MAS QUE ESTRESADA…..Segundo, por causa del problema anterior, no he tenido cabeza para nada además de los trabajos. Y no he tenido inspiración para nada….ESTOY ATORADA…. Estoy haciendo muchos esfuerzos últimamente.**

**La buena noticia es que me falta un mes para salir de vacaciones, tratare de seguir con los demás….por ustedes. Sin más, aquí está el segundo capítulo del Fic.**

* * *

**QUERIDO HERMANA**

**CAPITULO III**

**"Que comience el juego"**

_SOUL POV_

Estoy más que arto. Tan solo han pasado 2 días desde que Maka me dijo que me aplicaría la ley del hielo en la boda de nuestros padres, en ese momento creí que solo me lo decía porque aún no salía de la impresión de que ahora en adelante vivirá con un chico cool como yo, y que al día siguiente se le pasaría y me hablaría, pero no, desde que llego con su madre no me ha dirigido la palabra, y no es que me molesté… bueno si pero es que vamos a vivir juntos por un largo pero largo tiempo. ¿Es que acaso va a ser así todo el tiempo?

Hoy es lunes, pero gracias al cielo tengo dos semanas de vacaciones. Mi mejor amigo Black Stars y yo estamos en la sala jugando video-juegos. Maka no está, y no se adonde fue, solo tengo entendido que llego Kid a buscarla.

-y se fue así, sin decirme a donde irán o hasta que hora va a llegar-le decía a Black

-viejo, tranquilízate, esta con Kid, no creo que le pase nada… a todo esto ¿Por qué te preocupa donde está, o a qué hora llegara la pecho-plano de Maka?

-no es que me preocupe. Pero…hasta que no lleguen Stein y Marie, yo estoy a cargo

-sí, pero eso no te da derecho a cuidar de Maka, ella sabe cuidarse solita

-pero aun así, sigue siendo una mujer indefensa

-Enserio Soul, ¿Qué tienes?... ¿desde cuándo te preocupa? Y no dagas que no, porque es verdad, has estado así desde que llegue, pensé que la odiabas

-no la odio…solo es que es insoportable….pero ahora es diferente

-diferente en que…en que ahora son hermanos… Soul, no porque un papel diga que son hermanos tengan que hacerlo. Maka y tú, nunca podrán ser hermanos ¿sabes porque? Porque son ustedes, son dos rivales que no se soportan

-si tal vez tengas razón

Después de eso ya no dijimos nada más del tema y seguimos jugando

_MAKA POV_

Ya pasaban de las 8:00 de la noche y volvía de la cita con Kid, él venía a lado mío platicando de lo bien que nos la habíamos pasado hoy.

-me divertí mucho hoy

-me alegra mucho de que fue así-justamente ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, estábamos en frente de la puerta

-lástima que ya tenga que regresar…. No soporto estar bajo el mismo techo de ese… cabeza hueca

-¿hablas de Soul?... me imagino, aunque no le des mucha importancia, tal vez con esto se puedan llevar bien

-no lo creo

-bien. Será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde

-si

-nos vemos mañana

-claro-me sonríe y yo le sonríe, se despide con la mano y se da la vuelta, mientras tanto yo, abro la puerta y al cerrarla me recargo en ella, suelto un suspiro y me llevo una mano al pecho.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Kid, tenía nueve años en ese entonces, en ese instante creí a ver visto a un príncipe. Mi príncipe. Y después d años aún sigo enamorada de él. Sonrió inconscientemente, mi momento perfecto hasta que…

-que ridícula te vez así

Por segunda vez vuelvo a suspirar pero esta vez de frustración. Hice como que no lo oí y tome camino a mi habitación pero la misma voz me detuvo

-hasta cuando me vas a seguir con eso. Ya tienes 16 años para esos juegos, Maka-continuo caminando, pero el me jala del brazo, me volteé un poco enojada por eso, odiaba que me jalaran del brazo, en especial él-si es así como quieres jugar, así será-observé aterrada los ojos del alvino, en ellos pude ver lo divertido que le parecía verme en este estado, con miedo ante sus palabras. Me solté de él bruscamente y camine nuevamente a mi habitación.

Me encerré con llave y me acosté boca arriba en la cama. Recordando…

"_si es así como quieres jugar, así será" _tal vez puedan parecer poca cosa, pero, lo dijo como si fuera una amenaza…una amenaza de la cual no hay que tomar a la ligera y tomar sus precauciones….cosa que así será.

**_"Que comience el juego"_**

_SOUL POV_

Después de que ella se fue a su habitación, minutos después me retire a la mía, pensando en las cosas que le pudiera hacer a Maka. Si, se lo que le dije a Black, que dejara las cosas como están, pero es que no lo soporto. Que ella siempre me esté ignorando como si yo fuera un fantasma rondando en la casa. Pues bien, los fantasmas hacen maldades ¿no?

Maka se arrepentirá de todo. Así que…

**_"Que comience el juego"_**

* * *

******Perdón si es un poco corto, pero solo era un capitulo donde (como ya se dieron cuenta) Sul da inicio a sus planes para hacer a Maka pagar por haberlo ignorado**

**Bien hasta la próxima**


	4. UNA NOCHE FUERA DE SERIE P1

**hola amigos**

**cuanto tiempo sin leernos. si lo siento muchísimo pero estoy algo ocupa, se que no tengo escusas pero para que vean que no me he olvidado de ustedes aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de QUERIDO HERMANO **

**NOS VEMOS AMIGOS HASTA LA PROXIMA...ALGO QUE SERA MUY PRONTO**

* * *

**QUERIDO HERMANO**

**CAPITULO IV**

**UNA NOCHE FUERA DE SERIE P.1**

_SOUL POV_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que me propuse a hacerle la vida imposible a Maka mientas ella se encuentre en esta casa. No he hecho ningún movimiento aun, eh está planeando toda para esta noche ya que, hoy regresan mis padres de su luna de miel, además de que, no sé porque demonios pero Kid cenara con nosotros.

Solo serán pequeñeces pero será lo suficiente para que Maka sufra la mayor de las vergüenzas. Hoy no solo será la inauguración de una nueva vida llena de diversión, sino que también será el mejor día de mi vida.

En esta semana no he visto a mis amigos, bueno solo a Kid, pero solo por unos minutos ya que últimamente viene a buscar a Maka y se la lleva sabrá dios a donde.

Curiosamente hoy no es la excepción. Vendrá por ella a las 7:00 de la mañana, ¿Cómo es eso? Pues justamente tiene la música del estéreo a todo volumen y gracias a eso me ha despertado a las 6:00. Desde entonces he estado jugando videojuegos en la sala.

De un momento a otro apaga la música, escucho como sierra la habitación con llave, seguramente para que no entre. Cuando baja la escalera, esta tarareando una canción que desconozco.

-para la otra podrías tratar de no subirle a tu estéreo todo el volumen. Me despertaste

Da un brinquito sobresaltada, ósea que no se ha percatado de mi presencia. Voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido, me ve por un rato y se vuelve a voltear retomando su camino.

-buenos días también para ti-susurro pero alcanzo a oírlo ya que se paró un ratito y después siguió caminando

-espero que no se te haiga olvidado que hoy llegan nuestros padres

Se para y sigue caminando

-porque si es así, te recuerdo que tienes que llegar temprano y me ayudes en preparar la cena

Repite el proceso anterior pero a diferencian del anterior, llega a la puerta la abre

-lo sé-sale y la cierra de un puertaso

Esperen ¿se fue? ¿Sola? ¿Es que acaso no vendrá hoy Kid por ella, o se verán en otra parte? Ni hablar, será mejor que prepare todo para esta noche. Pero antes…un partido mas

* * *

_MAKA POV_

Hoy mis padres regresan se su viaje, un hecho que me tiene muy preocupada ya que Soul no me ha molestado en toda esta semana y me preocupa que lo esté reservándolo para hoy. Un día muy importante para mí, ya que en la cena de hoy Kid le pedirá permiso a mi madre para que sea su novia.

Aún es temprano, apenas son las 6:30 y me estoy terminando de arreglar para salir de compras con mis amigas con mis amigas. Necesito verme bien hoy.

Apago la música y salgo de la habitación, la cierro con llave por si al metiche de soul se le ocurre entrar a mi habitación. Bajo tarareando una canción que no recuerdo como se llama o la letra, pero sé que la escuche en un lugar

-para la otra podrías tratar de no subirle a tu estéreo todo el volumen. Me despertaste- doy un brinquito asustada de la voz de soul, pensé que aún estaba dormido. Volteo a verlo y está sentado en el sillón jugando sus tontos juegos. Lo ignoro y sigo mi camino

-buenos días también para ti- aunque fue un susurro alcance a oírlo. Me paro

-_buenos días_-digo mentalmente y sigo mi camino

-espero que no se te haiga olvidado que hoy llegan nuestros padres-me paro de nuevo

_-claro que no idiota. Es más me sorprende que tú lo recuerdes_-pienso y retomo mi camino

-porque si es así, te recuerdo que tienes que llegar temprano y me ayudes en preparar la cena

Llego hasta la puerta, la abro y antes de que saliera volteo a verlo y le digo

-lo sé

Al cerrar la puerta, doy un suspiro. A veces es difícil ignorarlo

-estas segura que no que tu imaginación-me dijo mi amiga Liz, después de contarle lo sucedido la noche de la semana pasada

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en una mesita fuera de un café esperando a las demás.

-lo digo en enserio-pero por desgracio no me cree

-pero no ha intentado algo

-hasta ahora no. Pero tengo la impresión de que hará algo esta noche

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-tengo un mal presentimiento

-tal vez deberías hablar con el novio de Tsubaky. Quizás sepa algo

-¿el mono egocéntrico? ¿Acaso estás loca?... es su mejor amigo, no creo que vaya a delatar los planes maléficos de Soul

-yo solo decía. Pero ¿Qué ganaría Soul con molestarte hoy?-volteo ver a Liz,

-¿a qué te refieres?

-digo ¿Por qué empezar especialmente hoy?... ha tenido toda esta semana para molestarte libremente sin que estén sus padres-de repente algo hizo clic en mi cabeza

-¡KID!-brinco exaltada, Liz me mira sorprendida

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kid con este asunto?

-Kid ira a la cena de hoy para pedirle permiso a mi madre de que sea su novia. Soul quiere que haga el ridículo en frente de él… JODER, MALDITO GILIPOLLAS

-¿Qué Kid va a hacer que?... cuando pensabas decírnoslo

-se los iba a decir cuando Kid y yo anduviéramos formalmente. Maldito Soul, va arruinarlo todo

-y que tal si no es así

-y que tal si es así

-entonces hay que investigar

-QUE BLACK STARS NO NOS VA AYUDAR

-¿ayudar en que Maka?... vamos Maka, pide la ayuda de tu dios, que no te de pena- la molesta voz de Black me sorprende por la espalda, doy un brinquito del susto.

Volteo a verlo y me encuentro con él y Tsubaky agarrados de la mano. Tsubaky me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-pregunta Tsubaky

-oh nada Tsubaky, es solo que Maka anda un poco paranoica con Soul, y piensa que Soul arruinará esta noche para hacerle quedar mal en frente de Kid que va a ir a cenar a casa de maka para pedirle permiso a la mama de maka para que sea su novia. Pero como no estamos completamente seguros queríamos saber si Black siendo amigo de Soul fuera a investigar y si es cierto tomar nuestras precauciones

Todos miramos bocabiertos a Liz, quien nos mira despreocupadamente, hasta que se da cuenta de su error

-¡ups! Solté de más. Lo siento Maka

Miro a Tsubaky y a Black quienes aún no salen de la impresión

-Kid y tu van a ser novios-dice Tsubaky y yo asiento con la cabeza-eso… es… GENIAL, Maka felicidades

-wow Maka me alegro por ti-me dice Black

-¿y bien? ¿Nos ayudaras?- le dice Liz a Black

-déjame ver si entendí… ¿quieren que vaya y espié a mi mejor amiga para sacarle información sobre si va a arruinar esta noche para Maka?

-exacto-digo

-wow Black, entendiste a la primera me sorprendes

-no soy estúpido Liz, que actué como estúpido es otra cosa

Liz y yo lo miramos sorprendidas

-¿y entonces, que dices?

-lo hare

-bien, no importa, no era obliga…QUE

-lo que oíste. Lo hare

-¿pero es tu mejor amigo?

-es por eso que lo hare, Soul a veces hace las cosas sin pensar o como la mayoría de los casos, porque está enojado, y siempre que pasa eso ocurre desgracias

Eso me hace sentir un poco culpable

- ¿eso significa que está enojado porque lo eh estado ignorándolo?

-puede ser, aunque no estoy seguro. Igual lo está haciendo por diversión. Bien será mejor que me valla con Soul. Nos vemos luego amor

Se despide de Tsubaky y se va

_SOUL POV_

Ya estaba casi todo listo para esta noche, solo unas cuantos detalles pero no era nada, ahora lo que quedaba era esperar, hoy nada podrá arruinar mis planes.

Ya pasaban de las dos te la tarde, así que decidí irme a dormir ya que gracias a Maka me levante demasiado temprano, pero para mí mala suerte alguien llamo a la puerta, caminaba despacio hacia la puerta con la intención de que la persona que está detrás de ella se desespere y se valla, pero no fue así, cada vez tocaba más fuerte, instantáneamente supe quién era. Black Stars

-hasta que te apareces, no te había visto desde la última vez que viniste

-hola. Si yo también te extrañe

-siempre tan optimista. Pasa antes de que me arrepienta

-oh vamos hermano, mi diosa esta con tu hermana y sus amigas, hagamos algo divertido antes de que tus padres regresen

-lo siento, pero estoy algo ocupado

-¿haciendo?

-yo…- ¿le digo ah Black la verdad?, no, lo más seguro es que intente detenerme, la última vez que lo vi se disgustó porque le dije que iba a molestar a Maka

-lo vez, no estás haciendo nada, vamos jugar videojuegos

-está bien, vamos

-nada más déjame ir al baño

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sale corriendo al baño. Prendo el PS3 y y saco unos videojuegos.

_MAKA POV_

Después de que Black se fue, nos tomamos un café y comimos unos pastelitos, yo aún seguía nerviosa por Soul y no he podido disfrutar mi pastel de chocolate.

-Maka, deja lo que te este atormentando en esa cabecita tuya y disfruta esto con nosotras-me dijo Liz que estaba en frente de mí, metiéndose una pedazo de pastel de vainilla con fresas a la boca

-tengo un mal presentimiento-digo inclinándome para que nada más nosotras escuchemos- tengo miedo de que Soul arruine esta noche. Ustedes saben lo especial que va a ser para mí

-lo sabemos Maka, pero si sigues en ese plan, no vas a disfrutar…

Liz es interrumpida por el tono de mensaje de mi celular

-perdón-lo saco y lo reviso- es un mensaje de Black Stars

**DE: Black Stars**

**PARA: Maka Albarn**

**Descuida, Soul no está haciendo nada, por si acaso lo tendré ocupado mientras tanto.**

**Bye.**

**P.D. BESOS A MI DIOSA**

-¿Qué dice?-pregunta Tsubaky, le pasó el celular y serié con lo último y empieza a escribir algo

-¿y?-Liz voltea a verme a mí y luego a tsubaky

-esta todo despejado, pero aun así sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento

-pero Black lo tendrá ocupado. No te preocupas Maka, todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos a conseguir un hermoso vestido para esta noche

-de acuerdo

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Espero que hubiera sido de su agrado.

y por ultimo, gracias por ser pacientes conmigo se los agradezco aunque entiendo si estas enojados conmigo

**BYE-BYE**


End file.
